


the joyous life of lance and keith’s fridge

by toasterwafflesforall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterwafflesforall/pseuds/toasterwafflesforall
Summary: ‘What do you mean, you exploded the fridge!’‘Look, I am an explosive mix of insanely hot and cool. These things happen sometimes!’





	the joyous life of lance and keith’s fridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majaddy/gifts).



> me: i need a prompt to write during literacy help   
> mason: ‘what do you mean, you exploded the fridge!’ ‘i am an explosive mix of insanely hot and cool.’  
> me: sounds good 
> 
> for my wonderful husband because i love him more than anything <#<#<#
> 
> also this is unbeta’d because normally i’d make mason do it but it was a surprise so please lmk if i missed any errors!

In hindsight, he really should’ve expected it. His day had been going relatively well- almost too well- up until that point, so he really should’ve seen it coming.

 

When Keith walked into the small apartment he shared with his boyfriend, he could immediately tell something was off. It was quiet- much too quiet.

 

Keith scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. It was never this quiet with Lance around. Just then, he was assaulted with the horrid stench of... Rotten food? Something was definitely wrong.

 

Keith sat down his bag and crept toward the kitchen. The smell grew stronger and stronger. In a moment of true impulsiveness, he flung open the closed door. And there, sitting on the ground with paper towel all around him, was Lance.

 

‘What the actual fuck are you doing,’ Keith deadpanned. Lance flinched and look up at him with a conflicted expression before turning a startling shade of red.

 

‘I- uhm- I may or may not have exploded the fridge a little bit?’ He gave Keith an embarrassed grimace.

 

Keith blinked. He took a deep breath and blinked again. ‘What do you mean you exploded the fridge!’ He asked exasperatedly.

 

Lance huffed and crossed his arms. ‘Look, I’m an explosive mix of insanely hot and cool. These things happen sometimes!’ He retorted and started furiously dabbing a puddle of milk near his foot.

 

Keith breathed out a laugh. ‘Move over, you dweeb. I’ll help you clean up if you tell me what happened?’

 

Lance sighed. ‘Fine, but I want a kiss first.’

 

Needless to say, Keith happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
